


Stonewall High

by heroofhermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically if there was no wizards and Harry Potter goes to Stonewall High, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Out of Character Harry Potter, Stonewall High, basically unmagical harry potter but gay, because why the hell not, its mainly just an excuse for my inability to write pre-written characters properly in character, kind of, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhermes/pseuds/heroofhermes
Summary: Harry Potter was never a wizard. Wizards didn't exist. He grows up with the Dursleys and attends Stonewall High, where he becomes close friends with a boy with anger issues, who's a great friend when he's not in an angry mood. Even with a warm bed  and maybe a  real home at Stonewall, he still has his own issues to deal with, involving many truly troubled bullies and feelings he never thought he'd experience.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Stonewall High

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this note is written before writing this.  
> Time started:  
> 15:50  
> Tuesday 23 June, 2020

Sometimes, when Harry closed his eyes, he imagined a magical universe where he was a great wizard. He could cast spells, fly higher than the clouds with a line of friends following him to defeat a dark wizard. He’d be praised for his work, his name in history books for the whole world to see. Then he’d awake from his dreams to the sound of Aunt Petunia rapping on the cupboard door, and he’d open his eyes from the magical world in his dreams to the dusty, spider covered cupboard under the stairs in which was his bedroom.

Harry wished he could remember his parents. He liked to imagine what they looked like – but with no reference but himself, Harry could only do just that, imagine. The only pictures in the house were of Dudley, his family’s pride and joy. Dudley got everything he wanted, and was spoiled rotten, despite looking like a pig in a wig. Harry was the opposite. If you walked into the Dudley’s house, you would assume they were a family of three, because there was no sign he even lived there. Harry’s parents had died in a car crash when he was just a baby. He had smashed his head into a piece of the window which had given him the one thing he liked about himself – his lightning scar. It looked like a strike of lightning, and was his only redeeming physical attribute. He was small and scrawny, had messy dark hair that was always messy no matter what he did with it and bright green eyes.

He always imagined an unknown relative taking him away, but the day never arrived.  
Even with his large imagination, Harry knew his life wasn’t a fantasy book. It was just one that didn’t deserve telling. His life was set – he’d go to Stonewall High, move out as soon as possible, and maybe he could get a happy ending.

\------------

On the morning a few days before his birthday, he went to collect the mail. He imagined a letter addressed to him from an old relative, telling him he was able to take custody of him, or maybe he would find a letter admitting him into a magic school, where he could go on hundreds of adventures riding a dragon and levitating things.  
He pulled the letters from the letterbox, looking through them before bringing them back into the kitchen. He hadn’t expected anything, but he still couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

\------------

When he walked into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the horrible stench. He scrunched up his nose, walking over to see where the smell was coming from. A tub was filled with grey rags floating in a pool of water. 

“What’s this for?” He asked, turning to look at Aunt Petunia, who pursed her lips. She and Vernon both hated when Harry asked questions, so Harry tried to ask them as little as possible.

“It’s your school uniform.” She said.

“I didn’t realize it had to be so wet.” He looked down into the bad smelling tub, wondering how on earth THAT was his school uniform.

Aunt Petunia scoffed. “Don’t be stupid. I’m dyeing some of Dudley’s old clothes. It’ll look just like the uniform when it’s done.”

Harry didn’t see how the rags, that looked a lot like elephant ears, would look like a uniform. Dudley always told him stories about how awful Stonewall was, and all of the tough bullies. He’d be even more of a target than he already was wearing that. The only thing he looked forward to was leaving the Dursley’s house. Stonewall High was a boarding school, but from what Dudley told him, he imagined having a roommate wouldn’t be very pleasant.

\------------

Harry was unfortunately right about looking like an idiot in Dudley’s dyed clothes. He looked like he was wearing a trash bag with a carpet rolled up on the inside. All his belongings fitted into his pockets. 

The Dursley’s didn’t even bother waving, just warned him not to get in trouble too much. Not in a loving family way, but told with narrowed eyebrows and a distasteful expression. Harry gulped, walking into the Principals office. The principal was an old woman, maybe in her fifties, and she looked like she didn’t tolerate much.

She looked up as Harry entered the room, nodding at the chair for him to sit down.

“You must be Harry Potter,” She said, more as if she was stating a fact than asking a question. She didn’t express emotion in her face or voice, which kind of freaked Harry out. Harry just nodded, sitting down in the chair.

The principal looked him up and down. “Where’s your school uniform?”

Harry gulped. “Um, my parents didn’t get me one.”

The principal, who had a nametag with “Miss Laurence” written on her jacket, sighed, walking over to a closet and taking a uniform out of It. Miss Laurence passed it over to Harry, sitting back down. Harry clutched the uniform in his hands, quickly saying thanks.

“Here is your schedule, locker key and map of the school. Your room is circled in red, your roommates already up there. I’m trusting you to walk up to your room without causing any trouble. Any funny business on the way, detention.” Miss Laurence looked completely done with her job as she gestured to the door.

Harry stood up quickly and left the room, not wanting to be in there another minute. He looked down at his map, following the directions as best as he could. He eventually reached his door. He looked up at the nametags.

| STUDENTS - Benny Wilson |  
| Harry Potter |

Harry gulped, mentally preparing himself for what he might walk in on. He pushed open the door, looking at the room, that to many others would seem small, but for a bedroom, this was large for Harry. On one side was a completely empty bed with just a blanket and a pillow. On the other side was another bed with thick covers, and a boy reading some book. He looked up when Harry walked into the room.

“Hi, I’m Benny. I’m guessing you’re Harry?” He asked. He didn’t seem very troubled, and instead kind. Harry immediately felt safe. He wondered how he was here. Maybe he was in a similar situation as himself.

“Yeah, I am.” Harry responded, sitting down on his own bed and taking a look at his schedule.

“So, what are you here for?” Benny sat up, putting his bookmark into the book and putting it down on the bed.

“Uh, not anything, really. My aunt and uncle just don’t like me very much.” He put his schedule on his bedside table, turning to face Benny.

“I shouldn’t be here either. Actually, kind of, but not really. I just have diagnosed anger issues , but my parents don’t believe in stuff like that so instead of getting the medication I need they thought sending me here would help.” Benny said, tracing circles on his desk with a pen. 

Harry and Benny talked for most of the day, and they got along like they’d been friends for years. Harry had never really had a friend before, he was bulled by Dudley and if you were bullied by Dudley, people just didn’t want to be your friend. It was nice.

\------------

On the first day of Stonewall, Harry quickly learned not all of the students were nice like Benny. They were the opposite, the people who had actual reasons to a secondary school for troubled kids. Although, most of the stuff Dudley had told him was a lie. While they didn’t dump their heads in toilets, fights were a daily occurrence.

Benny got angry quickly sometimes, and people (especially in older years) noticed that and took advantage of it. He ended up getting in lots of fights, which also meant lots of detention, but Harry was usually with him.

Harry was also one of the people who got picked on the most. He was fast, even though he didn’t look it, but Stonewall was basically a whole school of Dudley’s. Even if you got beaten up, you were still a participant of the fight, according to Stonewalls logic. Benny and Harry soon started passing notes in classes, which were usually them insulting all of the bullies and teachers and trying not to laugh so nobody noticed what they were doing. 

\------------

“So you slept in a CUPBOARD?” Benny asked, completely bewildered.

Harry nodded. “Yup – I never had anything to compare it to before, but this bed is MUCH better.”

“Dude, I slept under the stairs a few times as my own camping trip. You slept under it for eleven years straight… I won’t even be surprised when you have back problems at thirty.”

“It’s not that bad when you get used to it.” Harry shrugged, taking a bite of a jam sandwich he’d brought up from the lunchroom.

“Still, you shouldn’t have had to sleep there! They’re your family, they should take care of you.” Benny huffed.

Harry agreed with him before he got mad at his aunt and uncle. Over the past few months, he’d figured out how to not have Benny go into angry mode. “Yeah, they should. Don’t worry about it.”

\------------

When the summer holidays began, Harry found himself disappointed to be leaving Stonewall and returning to Privet Drive. Especially since Benny lived very far away from him, and even if he lived close, Harry doubted his aunt and uncle would let him visit. Benny had promised to write to Harry. Harry didn’t know if he could respond, but Benny told him it was fine if he couldn’t write back. The Dursley’s weren’t excited to have Harry back in the slightest; their main focus was asking Dudley how Smeltings was.

Harry now looked at the mailbox every time he woke up, hoping to see a letter from Benny. About a week after summer holidays, Benny wrote a letter. Harry picked up the letter, hiding it up his sleeve. He dropped the rest of the letters onto the table, hurriedly eating before excusing himself and locking himself in his cupboard under the stairs.

‘Dear Harry,  
Hello! It’s only been a week but it’s already boring. My parents are annoying as ever. How’ve you been? I hope your back is okay, now that you’re sleeping in the cupboard again. Or have your aunt and uncle decided to be good people and given you Dudley’s second bedroom? I haven’t even seen him, but he sounds like he sucks.

My mom finally got a Karen haircut to match her inner Karen, and my dad pretends he likes it but it just looks like a cheap wig from an online scam website. Literally nothing else happened, I’m even missing Stonewall.  
From, Benny.’

Harry tucked the letter in the corner of the cupboard, breaking a spider web in the process. He waited until nobody was looking, and took a pencil and paper from the kitchen. He started writing a letter back to Benny. 

\------------

During the holidays, they kept up the letters until a week before their second year.

Nothing interesting happened in their second year. Benny and Harry made a ton more inside jokes, stayed best friends all through the year, helped a few first years get away from the older years, and complained about the schoolwork. 

In the third year, Benny’s grandma died. The two had been very close, and his grandma had been the one who started secretly buying him the pills he needed without his parent’s knowledge. Benny didn’t cry, he just punched a wall to let all of his anger and sadness out and ended up breaking a finger. It was his writing hand, so Harry had volunteered to write Benny’s homework for him.

Benny asked if Harry would attend the funeral, and of course he did. Petunia and Vernon almost stopped him, but he managed to do it in the end. Benny cried a bit at the funeral, and Harry let him cry on his shoulder as they hugged. His dad told him to stop crying, and his mother didn’t seem to care. Neither of them had liked Benny’s grandma very much.  
Benny sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he pulled out of the hug. “Thanks, Harry…” He mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Harry told him, “It’s okay.”

\------------

Harry and Benny had always been the best of friends, but once fifth year came, Benny started to be a little bit different. He was more conscious of what he said to him, and he didn’t sit as close as they used to.

Harry and Benny always dressed in the same room, or when the other had left. It was either that or the dressing rooms, and they had learned from their first year to never get dressed in there. They were both comfortable with it, because it was normal for them. 

Recently, they hadn’t been getting dressed at the same time, unless they both turned around, since a specific moment that had happened about two months ago. Harry didn’t even see a problem with it.

It was a warm day, so Harry just decided to sleep without a top on. Benny had noticed this, and he couldn’t look at Harry without blushing. In the end, Harry just put his top back on because he didn’t want Benny to feel uncomfortable, although he had no idea where it had come from. 

It was also around his fifth year that he started noticing girls. He had a huge crush on this one girl who had moved into his neighbourhood, a girl called Eleanore Webb. She stood up for him, and they hung out sometimes in the summer.

Like he always did, he told Benny about it. He always seemed a bit disappointed whenever Harry had a crush on a girl. Harry wondered if he was jealous that he never got any girls.  
Near the end of the summer holidays for sixth year, Harry asked Eleanore if she’d like to go out on a date sometime, but he’d been friend-zoned. Technically brother-zoned, which was a lot worse. “Sorry, Harry, but you’re like my brother.” Harry didn’t want to explain how awkward it was. For some reason, Benny seemed a little bit happy that he had been rejected, but he tried to hide it, albeit failing. 

\------------

“Harry?” Benny whispered loudly one night. They’d turned off the lights a few minutes ago. Harry turned to his side opening his eyes. “Yeah?” He asked.

Benny was silent for a moment. He shut his eyes, still staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds silent, he bluntly said, “I’m gay.”

Harry blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh,” He said stupidly. Then, he realized how bad that sounded. “That’s okay. I don’t have a problem with it. It doesn’t change anything.”

He heard Benny let out a breath he’d been holding in. “Thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Harry said, closing his eyes. 

\------------

Over the years he had been at Stonewall, and known Benny, Harry had grown a lot more confident. Back at home, Dudley didn’t bother him as much. He wasn’t the scared boy he had been at eleven years old, always running from Dudley and his gang. He had become strong over the years, and at one point he didn’t fit into the cupboard under the stairs anymore. He had to move into the second bedroom, although he was the one with the idea. He spoke up a lot more, and wasn’t afraid to defy his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon.

The day he’d been given the second bedroom, Harry had written excitedly to Benny, and Benny had written back pretty soon exclaiming his happiness it had finally happened. Harry always smiled when he read Benny’s letters. They made him feel light headed, and it was one night in the summer holidays after sixth year when he realized what those feelings were.

He’d had many crushes on girls, but never on a boy. He’d never questioned his sexuality before; he liked girls, and although he did think boys looked really great sometimes, he’d always put it off as jealousy. He liked girls, so he must be straight. He was always happiest with Benny. Benny was gay, he knew that, but that didn’t necessarily mean he liked him. 

\------------

“I can’t believe it’s finally over.” Benny said, taking off his graduation cap and trying to spin it on his hands.

“Me either. It’s really been seven years.” Harry smiled as he looked at the school in front of them.

Benny sighed, placing his graduation cap onto the picnic bench they were sitting at. “Harry? I need to tell you something. I just need to get it off of my chest.”

Harry nodded. “Go on.” 

Part of him wished it was what he hoped it was. Harry hadn’t told him about his crush on him, and over the final year he realized it wasn’t just a temporary crush. He really liked Benny.

“Well, uh,” Benny coughed, “I kind of… since fifth year, I’ve kind of liked you, like, as more than friends. I know you don’t like me in that way, but, I just needed to tell you.”

Harry’s brain stopped working for a moment, and then he smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Benny wasn’t looking at him.

“Hey, Benny?” He asked. Benny turned to look at him, but he didn’t meet his gaze. “Can I kiss you?”

Benny’s face turned red so quickly after he said that. “Uh, what?”

Harry felt his own cheeks turning pink. “After sixth year, I, erm, kind of realized I liked you like that too. “

“Oh… Um, yeah.”

Harry tilted his head.

“You can, y’know, kiss me…” Benny said awkwardly.

“Okay.” Harry said. He placed a chaste kiss on Benny’s lips, and his stomach fluttered. It felt right. Harry didn’t need a magical world, not as long as he had Benny. 

“Maybe… We could go on, like, a date sometime?” Benny asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Time Finished:  
> 18:55  
> Tuesday 23 June, 2020
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this shit in three hours. THREE HOURS. I AM FUMING. I DID THIS FOR WHAT?!!  
> It's boring, just a 2am thought from me who was reading Harry Potter and suddenly wanted to write this. I'm actually going to murder someone because I can't believe I wasted three hours of my life on this. 
> 
> I just wanted to write something gay in June and this was what I chose to write.


End file.
